Military Transporter
The is a large grid Cargo ship. that spawns when the "Cargo Ships" option is enabled in the world options. It features a lot of Heavy Armor plating, and handles very slowly because of it. The ship's Large Reactor is attached to the same Small Cargo Container as its rear turret and the other turrets have their own dedicated containers. Otherwise, the ship has essentially no conveyor system, presumably because it is not designed with cargo in mind. Specifications Blocks: 2,684 Non-armor blocks: 271 Conveyors: 61 Thrusters: 25 Lights: 52 Spotlights: 2 Gravity generators: 1 Artificial masses: 0 Triangles: 1,784,584 Grid mass: 6,255,788 Kg Physical shapes: 1205 / 65,536 Ship Name: 928 Official Name: Military Transporter Cruise speed: ~ 10 meters per second Calls for Reinforcement: Yes Capturing The Military Transporter rivals the Argentavis mk.1 as the largest and most heavily armed NPC ship presently in Space Engineers. It's mass is double that of the Argentavis, because of its heavy armor. While the Argentavis could potentially be considered more dangerous due to its more active behavior. The Military Transporter mounts 2 Gatling Turrets on the forward facing, 1 Gatling on the rear, 1 Missile Turret and Gatling turret dorsally, 1 Gatling ventrally, and a Missile turret on port and starboard sides, as well as a belly Gatling turret. In addition to this, almost the entire hull is plated in heavy armor. Approaching too close to the nose of the vessel ~300 meters to its front will set off its "Hostiles detected - Requesting Backup" signal. Soon after a drone will fly in and gun down the engineers. Most of the time these drones will be Incisor mk.1 drones with a high +93.% chance of being an Incisor mk.1. (12/13 attempts) It should be noted that this vessel does have a chance to spawn the rare, Eradicator drone , one of the tougher drones in the game, and so far a unique drone spawn for the Military Transport vessel. The space ship can only summon back up with an active SPRT owned Antenna . The Gatlings will not open fire until you close within ~700m, the missiles within ~400m, as such one strategy is to match speed and heading with the ship and pick off the point defenses from a safe distance. Another option is to eject junk materials towards the ship so that the turrets are distracted by your cloud of chaff, allowing you to park your ship in a blind spot on the hull, or move in closer for a better shot. It's worth noting that the octagonal pods towards the aft of the ship obscure line of sight for the port and starboard missile turrets. In addition to the limited turrets at the rear of the ship, this makes approach from rear/ventral direction the safest approach. In addition to this also being the safest approach, a quirk of engineering in the transporter's design also exposes a vulnerability here; at the rear of the vessel, inset from the rear engines is a small alcove in the hull, surrounded by interior walls. A single well placed missile into this alcove can destroy the ship's primary reactor, Although it has a series of spare reactors. Ingress The front of the ship has a large cargo door with space for personnel to slip in the gap, alternatively you can "pop" the armor block in the top corner to break the door off, allowing a small craft to enter through the hangar/cargo bay. Alternatively there are visible pods on the sides of the ship, which have doors entering into the ships corridors (After cutting through a protective catwalk barricade). The ship has 2 seperate decks connected by stairwells at the fore, on both port and starboard side, as well as shafts port and starboard side, mid-ship. The upper floor provides access to the reactor at the aft of the ship, while the lower floor provides access to the bridge (aft), and cargo bay (fore). The stairwells at the front, the cargo bay, as well as the atrium outside the bridge are all protected by interior turrets; so you will need to kill the power, or bring an assault rifle to get past them. A sting in the tail... Finally, don't forget this ship is also booby trapped, see the "trap" section at the bottom for precise location and ways to disable it. Attempting to engage the ships inertial dampers without taking proper precautions will cause it to detonate, likely destroying the bridge (as well as you and the cargo bay) in the process. Equipment Maneuvering blocks *1x *14x *4x *10x *15x Defensive blocks *5x *5x *3x Power systems *1x *2x Cargo systems *8x *3x *12x Utility blocks *1x (named "Military Transporter") *10x *1x *52x *2x Gallery File:Military Transporter side.png|A view from the side. File:Military Transporter top.png|A view from the top. Traps Notes *One should be weary of the underside thrusters (plus one gatling turret) when landing, as they can damage platforms either through contact or thrust. Category:Cargo ships Category:Space Pirates